


Rekindling Her Inner Fire

by FarAwayEyes4



Series: Far Away Eyes' Fairytales [15]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayEyes4/pseuds/FarAwayEyes4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome needs cheering up, and Inuyasha does it the only way he knows how: by picking a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rekindling Her Inner Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi/VIZ. There is absolutely no profit being made from this story. Please do not sue.

Title: Rekindling Her Inner Fire  
Author: Far Away Eyes  
Word Count: 250  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG

There was something missing from her eyes. More than anything, Inuyasha wanted it back. Ever since Kagome's grandfather had taken ill, they'd become dull. Their sapphire fire had flickered out a few days ago, leaving waning embers behind. He felt helpless, unable to do anything about it.

Frustrated, Inuyasha snapped, “Oi, wench, why don't you work on your studies while we're stuck in your time. You're always complaining about being behind. If you get it done, it won't be in the way when we go back for shards.”

Kagome lifted her head, a slight spark igniting in her eyes. As quickly as it had appeared, it faded. She shifted on the bed, grabbing her backpack. “You're right, Inuyasha.”

Frowning, Inuyasha realized how to arouse her fire. Unfortunately, it meant he'd have to be an insensitive jerk. It'd be worth it, though, to have his Kagome back. Inuyasha grumbled, “If humans weren't so weak, we'd still be hunting Naraku.”

Kagome dropped her book. She tensed and glared at him, the spark flaring. “Oh really?”

Inuyasha inwardly cringed. He crossed his arms, and fanned the flames growing in her eyes by retorting, “You waste too much time on studying, anyways.”

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She clenched her fists, the fire blazing into an inferno. “I see.”

It worked! His Kagome was back. Inuyasha flattened his ears, waiting for his punishment. Inside, he sighed in relief. He hadn't liked the shadow she had become, and he never wanted that fire to go out again.


End file.
